Slot machines generate more than $15 billion in revenue per year for US casinos. Most casinos generate more than half of their gaming revenue from slot machines. Some casinos offer three or four thousand slot machines in a single location. Many slot players believe that if they just play long enough, they will be rewarded with a significant payout. However, after a long session of play, most end up disappointed. Methods are needed for alleviating player disappointment.